One Mistake
by AvengerSpirit
Summary: The decision to abort a mission and calling one man's bluff ends up being Leon's worst mistake. If he thought losing 70,000 people including the president was bad, then his burden is about to become a whole lot worse as another possible Raccoon City happens because of him. Can he live with the fact that thousands of innocents are going to die and lose the only family he has left?
1. Chapter 1

"Sir, everything is ready to go," a man reported to his leader. He was standing right in front of the door knowing he would soon be ordered to leave or killed. He came with news that wouldn't go over very well. It wasn't like things had gone according to plan to begin with.

After a certain agent had become involved on their little operation, things had gone down hill very quickly. Everything had been running smoothly until he had come into town and ruined everything. The men's ability to put one man down had irritated the minds of all of those in charge.

"Good. Was he able to be put down?" The man shook his head.

"No, sir."

"Did he get the ultimatum?"

"I believe he did, sir. However, he seems to have ignored it." The man sitting at the desk made a tisking noise as he stood up and gathered a few things. He patted the man on the shoulder.

"Do tell Mr. Leon S. Kennedy that I regret his decision to continue this. I hope others can be as forgiving as I am." The man nodded his head as he watched his leader walk over to the plane that had been readied for him. Turning back to the hut, he poured gasoline all round and then lit a match and threw it to the ground as he walked away.

"Thousands of innocent people are going to die because he wouldn't abort his mission. What a shame, and his own family too."

_A few hours prior…_

Leon leaned his back against the wall of an abandoned building. It had been quiet, much too quiet for his liking. As his phone went off, he lifted it from its holdings as clicked a single button.

The image of Ingrid Hunnigan flickered onto the screen. She arched an eyebrow as his slightly disheveled appearance.

"Don't ask." Was the muttered reply that came from the man.

"Wasn't going to," she responded back to him. "Now, if I may. It appears that the group is assembling on the west bank of the river. There doesn't seem to be very many, but with this group you can never be sure. I'll keep you updated." Leon didn't respond as he placed the phone back where he retrieved it from.

Checking over all of his equipment, he exited the building as silently as he had sneaked into it and headed through the dense foliage of the surrounding area back towards the river. Staying on the east bank was his best bet, if he could get close enough to find out what they were planning without giving himself away.

The trees finally gave way to the small clearing that surrounded the river. Just like Hunnigan had said there were a bunch of the members of this particular group on the other side of the river. He could just make out the words being spoken. He moved closer to get a better vantage point as he planned his next move.

"I'm not going to be the one to do it. You're insane." One of the men muttered to another who held a piece of paper in his hand.

"Its orders from the top. Either do it or you'll get to be the one if to go onto the second phase of this plan if he doesn't agree to our terms." This caused the man to pause. Finally, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"All right. Give me the letter, but if I end up dead…"

"You would have been had you not the paper." The other muttered as he handed the letter over.

The other men, who had been standing around, left with the other one which left only one person standing on the west bank. He didn't understand why the boss was making him stand here. It wasn't like the stranger knew where to find them. Did he?

The question was answered as a click sounded out around him and the feel of a barrel registered at the back of his head. He cursed under his breath as he held up his hands in surrender.

Leon took the piece of paper from the man with more force than necessary. Removing the gun from the other man's head, he opened up the letter:

_Dear Mr. Kennedy;_

_ I do hope you understand the level to which you are being played. There are more things occurring than you understand. Which leaves me very few options. One is where you die. As it seems the men here are too pathetic to do that one simple task, I move onto other options. If you do not abort your mission than I will release the virus I have in my custody onto a major population and you will have another Raccoon City. If this is what you want then please feel free to continue as you have been doing. Otherwise, pack up and leave. Forget you ever took the mission._

_ Good day._

As brief as the letter had been, it gave Leon insight into the leader of the group. _He's not uneducated like the rest of these backwater buffoons. Which means this could be a lot more serious than I first believed. _Glancing up, he noticed that the man had all but disappeared. Picking up his phone, he called into Hunnigan.

"Need me already?" She answered the call, a small smile on her face.

"I need information on the leader."

Used to Leon's blunt manner, she ran a few things before looking back into the screen. "I can't really tell you much except that he used to be a part of a major organization, which one I can't figure out yet. I'll keep working on it. What I can tell is that from this organization he's made a lot of friends. He's got connections everywhere. I would avoid making him upset as much as possible. What's going on?"

"He threatened if I didn't abort the mission he would release the virus into a populated area."

"High chances he would. Leon do what you think is best, but I'm voting to back off on this one. If you need me I'm still here. I'll see if I can dig anything else on him up."

"Thanks." The man reported after the phone chat had been disconnected. Reading over the letter again, he sighed. Either continue the mission and risk the threat being real or abort it and get in hot water. If he didn't take the man down even worse things could happen. But another Raccoon City? He wasn't sure he could handle the thought of it being his fault. Hunnigan believed he would actually do it, Leon wasn't so sure.

Tossing the piece of paper into the river, Leon turned and headed back for the village. He couldn't stop this mission. Taking out the leader was one of the most important things. All he could hope was that the man was a bluffer and wouldn't actually carry on with his threat.

_In Williamsburg…_

Light brown hair reflected some of the light it caught back at the window pane. The slender figure of a girl leaned over the desk, one arm bent under her head as she read over a text book. There was a pencil in the other hand taking notes randomly. Sighing lightly, the girl looked up from her book and glanced out the window.

The sun shone brightly in the sky, but she could see a cloud approaching. She shook her head. "I need to get shopping before that storm comes in." The storms always came in towards the later afternoon. Scooting the chair back, Casey stood up, closed the book and then glanced around the room.

Tapping her pockets, she made sure her phone, wallet and keys were all there before heading out of the door. Being on the third floor of an apartment building that had no elevators, meant she got a great work out. She also walked everywhere she went, so the stairs were just another mountain to climb every day.

Heading down the street, the young woman went towards the local market where she did all of her quick shopping trips. Being a college student, especially a senior meant money was tight. So food usually wasn't very much and it was gone first when things had to get sacrificed.

"Hello, Casey nice to see you again. Glad you decided to eat today."

Casey smiled warmly at the male. She had been his first customer when he'd been hired and they remained friendly with each other ever since.

"Well, the fridge was a little barer than normal." She replied with a smile as she headed through the store to get her normal items. Grabbing the little amount of items she normally bought, the young woman headed towards the front of the store. Laying her things on the conveyer belt she walked over to Adam.

"So how have you been doing?" She asked him as he started to ring her things up. He really didn't have to; he knew her order by heart. As the two of them started talking the tv caught Casey's eye.

On the screen was a man standing in front of the federal buildings holding something up in his hand. The police force was surrounding him with guns drawn.

"Hey, Adam, turn that up." The male complied and the two of them listened to the reporter.

"Moments ago an unidentified man started yelling that he was going to infect the entire city starting with himself if his demands weren't met. Little has been done on negotiating with the terrorist. The big scare of bio terrorism has many people in the mind frame to shoot first and ask questions later…" The speaker kept going on and on.

"Damn. I knew I shouldn't have taken that year off. I'll never get my degree now." Casey muttered to herself as she grabbed her bag from Adam.

**A/N: All right, here we go. It's been a long while since I've done a fanfic, but a RE one has been itching for a while. I guess it finally took being bored enough to get it started. Let me know what you think, and forgive me for all of my mistakes especially where Leon is concerned. Thanks. Hope you enjoyed. **


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you talking about, Cas?"

"Adam, go home, get supplies, weapons and find a safe place. We might be facing the end of our city." The male's face paled and Casey felt bad, but she cared for the male and didn't want to see him hurt. "How about this. Come with me."

"But my job-"

"Forget it. If he does it, then we're all dead. If not I'll explain to your boss and then he can call my brother." It was a card she knew she couldn't play, but the manager didn't know that.

Adam nodded his head, blond hair falling into his eyes. Casey grabbed his head and led him out of the store back to her apartment. She had nearly run him down the streets and pushed him up the stairs until they were safe in her building. Once they were inside of it, she locked the doors and threw her stuff on the kitchen table.

"Listen I need you to get all of the can goods out of the cabinets while I go and get some other stuff." Everything her step father had taught her was going into over drive. She really wished she knew Leon's number so that she could call him. She really needed his help, but she was on her own. For all she knew he had completely forgotten about her.

Adam only looked wide eyed at the girl as if she had grown a second head. "Why?" He asked as he glanced around the place he had longed to see inside of.

"Because if he infects himself and then turns… it's going to get ugly very quickly."

"But there is no guarantee that he will-"

"No, he will. People like that only bluff long enough for effect to kick in."

"So he's already infected himself?"

"Yes." Casey replied as bluntly as she could. The male only seemed to pale even more as he walked around the kitchen almost like the zombies the city would soon become.

Once, she was sure Adam was going to be alright on his own she headed back to her room. Digging under the bed she pulled out her gun cases. Inside was a Winchester 12g shotgun along with two belts of ammo. It wasn't going to be much for what they needed it for, but it would do until they get go rob an ammo store. Beside of the long case were two smaller ones. She pulled out the slightly bigger one and opened it up.

Inside of the case were her two Rugers. She smiled to herself as she made sure they were still loaded and then she started to load up clips for them, as many as she had. Then she repeated the process on the last case. Her desert eagle. It had been her father's gift to her on her twenty-first birthday.

"All of the cans – oh shit." Adam muttered when he saw the guns and ammo spread around Casey. The young woman turned red as she looked up at the male, and he was beginning to see just how crazy she was. And to think he'd thought she was just like any other college student. No, she was as paranoid as some of the people he grew up around, but if she was right… He shuddered at the thought.

"Oops… Look you're going to have to get over it. Ever fired one?" Adam nodded his head slightly. "Good." Picking up the desert eagle, she looked it over before sighing to herself and handed it over to Adam butt first.

"Be nice to it." Adam only nodded his head as he took the gun and ammo from Casey. The woman had stood up by this point and grabbed her black leather holster from the closest and was in the process of strapping it on. "Oh, can you turn on the computer and get to the news station."

The grocery clerk did as he was told and booted up the computer. The tiny apartment was filled with awkward tension as they waited on the news channel to load to the live feed of the scene. They both moved closer to the screen and watched as everything played out. Watched through the screen of the computer the infection begin to spread and the panic that was ensuing.

"I can't believe you were right." Adam muttered under his breath.

"I wish I hadn't been." Casey responded in turn as she shut the computer screen and finished putting the two Rugers in their holsters. She picked up the shotgun and slung the strap over her chest. "Now I know I had leg pouches…" She turned around then searched her closest until she found what she was looking for.

Strapping on the pouches she loaded them up with clips for the guns she carried. Glancing around her room all she could do was shake her head. Heading into the kitchen she saw the area where Adam had put all of the can goods she had stored over the years since she'd had the apartment. One can for every time she had gone to the market.

"Now I know why you got a random can every time…" Adam muttered somewhere from behind her. Casey only nodded her head.

"Yeah, fruit, jeans, everything I could think of that would taste okay…" She trailed off as she grabbed a book bag from the closest and started loading the bag down with the cans. She filled it half way before handing it to Adam. She repeated the process with the last of the cans and then slung the bag over her shoulders.

"Is there anything you must have?" She asked as she turned to Adam. If he was the one person she could get out of the city alive then she was going to be happy. It wouldn't be very long before the whole place was locked down and the way to get out was going to be impossible. They needed to get moving and soon. Since she didn't own a car that meant by hoofing it across the city wielding guns. Hopefully, everyone would understand what had happened and knew that carrying guns in the wide open was fine now.

"My family."

"I hate to tell you this, but right now you need to care more about yourself and getting to safety." She hated having to tell him this. She had a second cousin here that she loved to death, but the little boy was on his own. Not to mention her best friend at the college. She sighed and shook her head. "I don't mean to be so harsh-"

"I know…" Adam muttered under his breath.

"Let's getting going. The closest exit to the city is on the south side. You won't happen to have a car would you?" The male only shook his head. Yep, they were going to be hoofing it across the city in broad daylight carrying weapons to kill zombies with and only those who were near enough, saw it themselves, or had been called already knew about the chaos that was happening.

_Somewhere in the sky…_

A ringing noise reached through the dark void of sleep that had encased the D.S.O. agent. Groaning to himself, Leon opened his eyes and reached for the phone. He clicked the button on the screen and looked down at Hunnigan.

"You're not going to like what I have to tell you." She stated.

"Do I ever?" He muttered back as he sat up fully. The woman didn't respond as she clicked something from her end and the video from the city of Williamsburg popped up on Leon's end. He watched the video in silence. "Damn it."

"I told you he would do it." Leon could see that she was right. He had called the leader's bluff wrong. Everything had been destroyed by his men, he had escaped, and now this. It was turning into a very bad day.

"Status?"

"The city is starting to be contained now. They are repeating Raccoon City trying to get as many people out as they can. There are more exit points so it should be possible. Luckily, the infection started at the center of the city so those out on edges should be able to make it just fine."

Leon nodded his head. "Give me the stats on the city itself."

"Population of about two hundred thousand, which is about double the population of Raccoon City." There was a curse from the male. Having been in the city, this was the last thing he wanted to see happen. "Williamsburg houses a healthy military presence since there is a base not too far. That will either aid in the rescue of the civilians or hinder it. Another problem is that there could be hundreds of more people inside the city that are not listed. It's a college town and Leon…" Hunnigan debated on whether or not to tell the man the news she had or not. "Your sister's there."

**A/N: Okay, don't expect chapters to come out this fast once school gets rolling in a week or so, but for now I have the next two parts ready. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

_In Williamsburg…_

Things had gone from bad to worse very quickly. Casey held one of the Rugers in her hand, her back against the wall. So far the two young adults hadn't come across a single zombie, but the girl wasn't taking any chances. No one they had seen said anything to them either. If they had called the police force, they were probably dealing with a lot more than tracking down to people walking the streets carrying weapons.

"How much further?" Adam whined as he leaned against the wall. The sun hadn't even started setting yet, but it was nearing the time for night to fall. When it did, things were going to get a lot worse.

"Not sure, but we're going the right way." Casey replied as she holstered the gun and looked up at the building. Walking around she saw what she was looking for – the fire escape. "Come on." She waved Adam over as she started climbing up to the roof.

Looking out over the city, she tried to find what she was looking for. A weapon shop would be perfect, but also if they could judge how far they were from the South exit. Adam joined her a few minutes ago.

"When's dinner?" He mocked as he sat down. They had been walking and running since they had left the girl's apartment. He didn't understand why they didn't just take the bus to the exit. They would have been there already and wouldn't be as tired.

"When we're safer. Plus, the sun hasn't even gone down. What do you eat a horse for every meal?"

"No, but I snack all day."

"Quit your whining." Casey retorted with a small smile on her face. If her step father hadn't have brought her up the way he had, she would be just as bad if not worse than Adam was being.

"So Casey does this count as a first date?" The male asked trying to break the ice that was forcing between them.

"No," she replied. "I prefer things a bit normaler. But uh… Adam do you remember anything about Raccoon City?"

Adam shook his head. "I was four when it happened. My parents didn't really tell me much of anything when I got older either."

"I doubt they'd know the truth either… but what's happening here. It's exactly what happened there. Its why we have to get out of here asap." A small 'o' formed on Adam's face.

"So what the person began on the tv?"

Casey nodded her head. "Yep. A zombie. And if you get bite… say good bye."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." _Leon, I could really use your help right about now. I know you're called in for things like this, so it won't be much longer until you're here if you're not already… And I know you don't know I live here now since you haven't seen me since junior year of high school. That seems like forever ago when it's only been six years. But I could really use some help. I don't want to think I'm crazy and I'm over reacting. _

"Hey, Cas?"

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, the twenty-three year old looked down at where Adam was still sitting on the edge of the roof. He wasn't looking at her, but across the street. He pointed to a small group of people who were walking. They looked fairly normal enough.

Bending down, Casey put a finger to her mouth to tell Adam to stay quiet. Then she moved closer staying low. Oh, how she wished she had a pair of binoculars so she could see better. Watching the group for a few minutes, she tried to see if there were any tall tell signs of them being zombies.

It wasn't like they hadn't passed people on their way before, but Adam was right something about this group was off. Glancing behind the group that's when she saw the blood. It was dropping behind them. She cursed under her breath and moved back over towards Adam.

"I think they're turning. I could be wrong. I hope I'm wrong." The adrenaline was starting to kick in as her heart started pounding in her chest. "Look we can move across the roofs until we reach the South exit." She whispered. There was a scream from the street below which caused both of the adults to run over to the other side.

They watched the scene unfold, horror filled in both of their eyes. The group Casey had believed to be zombies, were and they were starting to attack. Another people were starting to become infected. Shaking her head, the woman took a few steps back. They needed to get moving and quickly.

"Come on." She mustered as much strength as she could to put behind of the words. She didn't want Adam, who was near hyperventilating as it was, to know just how scared she was too. She never imaged having to live through this herself. It had always been Leon's job. Heading towards where the next building was, she was glad that the two roofs were close together. She wasn't sure about Adam's jumping ability or hers for that matter.

Tilting her head towards the other roof, she looked at Adam. Shaking her head not wanting to get slowed down she took off running and jumped to the other side. She landed off balance and fell onto her butt. Huffing to herself, she stood up and looked back at the male. "Let's go. We don't have all day. We need to find a place to camp for the night." Not like they would be sleeping.

_Outside Williamsburg…_

"They said the special agent going in with us is on his way." One of the military men stated as the rest of the team started checking over their weapons. They were from the base not too far from the city. This place had meaning to them. They knew most of the people despite how big it was and cared for all of them deeply.

The S.R.T. members had also arrived a few minutes prior and had entered the area designated for them. Among them was one, Angela Miller. She smiled to herself knowing who that special agent was. Leon S. Kennedy. _I just wonder how many of us he will take this time. The city is huge, but this isn't a rescue mission this time._

"Supposedly he's the one who lost us the president." Someone commented. Angela turned and looked at the men.

"He's also the one who's saved countless of other lives."

"Yeah, and some of the higher ups believe he caused this."

Angela shook his head not wanting to believe that. Leon wouldn't cause something like this. He wanted to wipe the virus from the face of the earth. Why would he cause something like this?

"He wouldn't do this…" She whispered still shaking her head as the flap to the tent opened up and Leon stepped in.

"Don't bother trying to defend me, Angela." He commented as he walked over to the group that had assembled in the middle of the room. "Its true this is my fault. That's why I'm going to clean up the problem."

"Sure it's not just because you have family in there?" A smart remark sounded off.

Leon shook his head. "No."

Angela glanced over and looked up at Leon. He had family in Williamsburg? So it was personal whether he said so or not. This was a rescue mission for him.

"So… Leon, how many of us are going in with you?" She asked him trying to change the subject.

"Five total. Angela, me," he glanced around the room into the faces of the people gathered around him. Finding what he was looking for he pointed to the other three people he was taking with him. One was the Sergeant of the group and the other two were men he believed would be able to handle having to put down their friends if it came to it, but smart enough to follow the orders of someone they didn't know.

Stepping away from the group, he picked up his phone and scrolled through the contacts. He could feel Angela watching him over his shoulder, but he ignored her as he found the name he was looking for: Casey E. Kennedy. He took a deep breath and pressed the send button.

Putting the phone to his ear he listened to the sound of the ringing as he waited for an answer. It took to the forth ring before there was a click and he could hear the sounds of heavy panting over the phone.

"Yeah?" Casey replied finally. "Adam, just stay down for a sec." The second he could tell wasn't directed at him. "Leon?" Finally the astonishment hit the girl.

"Casey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. We're in some major shit. It's real. It's really happening. What happened?" Of course, she knew about the man, but she didn't know it all connected back to her brother.

Ignoring most of what she was asking, he continued. "Where are you?"

"Uh… heading towards the South exit. It was closest, but this thing spread a lot faster than I thought it would." Leon nodded his head.

"Is your position secure?"

Casey seemed very glad that she understood all of Leon's agent lingo. There was a noise in the background which canceled out anything the girl may have said. It was followed by a male becoming hysterical.

A few seconds later a few shots fired off followed by heavy breathing, curses, and rustling of clothing. "Casey?" Leon asked again his voice becoming much more demanding as time passed without a word.

Finally, there was noise again. "Sorry." The young woman replied. "Position is not secure and I'm running out of ammo. We have to make a stop at the ammo store a few blocks over before we can continue."

"Can you hold position?"

"Negative." She responded. Leon could hear the sound of footsteps on metal, which he guessed was his half sister and whoever Adam was going up stairs.

"Get to a safe place and call me back with your position." Disconecting the phone, Leon closed his eyes. She was alive. That was what mattered for the time being.

Turning back around, he saw the group watching him and more importantly Angela. He just shook his head and walked out of the tent. He didn't care what they thought. They were to go in and try to find as many people as they could that weren't at the gates trying to get out. The other members would be behind the lines fighting back the infected from getting to those who tried to escape.

The city may have been lost, but this time they were going to try and contain it as much as possible and get more people out than they had been able to at Raccoon City. He wasn't looking forward to going in and facing the nightmare again, but he didn't have a choice in the matter. This was his fault, his mistake. It was his job to correct it.

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone and if you get the chance please let me know what you think.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_Inside Williamsburg…_

Casey closed her phone shoving it back inside of her pocket. She glanced around her. It was dark, the sun having just gone down. She was hungry and she had been hearing Adam's stomach for the last few hours. The zombies had slowed everything down. Adam was very bad at hoping roofs. Anything further than a few feet apart and they had to climb down or find something to cross on. A few times she regretted bringing him with her.

"What was all of that about and who was that?"

"That was my brother and he's coming to get us." She replied glad for the moment they were safe. "We need to get to the ammo store around the corner and hope that it hasn't been cleaned out. I need more and well… we need to get you a gun you can actually control." She never thought she would say that about a male, but Adam proved to be one of those city dwellers she never hoped to meet.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just stay here? He's insane." Adam's eyes were wide in fear, his breathing still heavy from having to run from the last batch of zombies. Casey really was surprised there hadn't been more of them than they had run across. It also worried her.

"We have to get to a safe place, but first ammo. We can eat then too." She knew he was hungry. She was too, but their lives were more important than missing a meal or two and even sleep.

Keeping low, the girl ran across to the roof. From where she was at she could just make out the sign of the gun shop down around the corner. It was luck she had been there before when she wanted to go practice under her step father's orders to keep it up. Not to mention the sign was on both sides of the building.

Looking to the building beside them, she could tell there was no way they were getting around simply because it rose higher than the one they were on now. "Adam?" She questioned as she turned around. He was still sitting where she left him. She shook her head as she went over and pulled him onto the other side of the building.

"Adam, speak to me." Casey demanded as she looked the male in the face. He looked in pure shock. The young woman shook her head.

"Sorry… I just…" He was ready to break and she didn't blame him. Shaking her head she gave him a quick hug.

"We'll make it out. Let's go get ammo and then we'll call Leon back. See if he can't just come get us. Okay?"

Adam nodded his head, though she was sure he wasn't really paying any attention to him. No wonder so many of them became zombies. They froze in panic. Silently thanking the man she called father for everything, she left the male and went to see if the other building had a fire escape on the same side they were in. She really didn't want to have to go back down the same way they came.

It wasn't like there weren't zombies. She could see a few of them, but it was the ones she couldn't see that bothered her. She didn't like going into something and not knowing where all the pieces laid. Oh well. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

There wasn't another fire escape. Looking around the roof top again, Casey found a small piece of metal. Smiling to herself, she went back over to Adam. "We're going to have to go down the way we came, but we don't want them following or going in the same direction as us. So we're going to use this as a distraction." She felt like she was talking to a child instead of an adult as she held up the metal. She put it in Adam's hand and then dragged him to his feet. "When I say throw it, throw it. Okay?" She managed to get a nod out of him and then she positioned him where she wanted him. Hopefully, it would work. She wasn't sure if the zombies would just follow the noise or if they were programmed somehow just to go after people. She hoped it wasn't the latter.

Casey nodded to Adam and he threw the piece as far as he could. She watched it fly and resisted whistling. "Nice throw."

Adam smiled finally seeming to come out of his trance a bit. "I was state champ back in high school." Well that said a lot about the male. Rolling her eyes, the young woman waited to see if the zombies would come. Nothing was happening. Crap. Maybe she was wrong. Either way they had to get moving.

"Come on." She whispered grabbing his shirt. The two of them headed back towards the fire escape. She started down it first going as quickly as she could, making as little noise as she could. One of her Rugers drawn safety already off. Adam was hot on her heels. He had the Desert Eagle out, but she didn't feel any safer. She was as likely to get shot by him as she was to get bit by a zombie. His shot was that bad. Which is why she wanted to get him a smaller gun, but she wasn't giving up her Rugers unless she found something better in the gun shop.

Once both of them were down, Casey moved along the wall of the building. She checked each alley way before crossing them and kept Adam checking their backs. At least he could try and shot anything that came at them and hope that it wasn't an unbitten person. She didn't think she could forgive herself for that.

Moving towards the intersection she stopped and looked around. She could see a few of the zombies from where she was at. _Take them out and risk more of them showing up… or run for the store and deal with them there? _Her mind was racing knowing that she didn't have a lot of time. Lifting the gun, she stared down the barrel as she used her left hand under the butt for a brace and fired. The fire zombie dropped and she swore she could hear Adam tense up behind her.

Rotating her body, she popped off another shot at the second zombie. Grabbing Adam's arm she took off running across the street to the shop. She stopped with her back to the building luckily where there was no glass. She couldn't see any more of the creatures, but that didn't mean they weren't there. Taking a deep breath she started towards the front of the shop.

"Keep guard and if you see anything that moves like they have been… shoot it." She hoped he understood in the head like she had been doing after the first few shots hadn't taken them down any other way, but one shot would be enough to get her attention.

Casey tested the door pulling on it. Lucky favored the two of them and it was open which meant they didn't have to break anything and make even more noise. Opening the door, she stepped in quickly making sure Adam was in as well. She wasn't cruel enough to leave him outside on his own. Moving through the small store, she checked every nook and cranny that she could to make sure there were no zombies including the back of the store and the restrooms.

Heading back towards the front she locked the door knowing it wouldn't hold for long, but it was better than nothing. She moved to the cases where they kept the guns. Finally she started smiling. Turning her head, she used the butt of the Ruger she was holding and broke into the case. Adam jumped and she held back a chuckle.

"We're okay for now. Just keep an eye outside for anything that moves."

Adam nodded his head and stayed close to the front, but still close enough to Casey that he knew she was still there. Bending down, the girl pulled out a black and stainless gun from the case. A smile crossed her lips. _I always wanted one, but father never did get it. Just because they don't have a safety on them. _It was a Smith and Wesson Sigma.

Checking for ammo she loaded up the clip and then went in search of more ammo for the nine mils. She loaded down her leg pouches and then the clips for all of her guns. Turning she looked at Adam.

"Hand me the eagle and here." She handed over one of the Rugers in exchange for the Desert Eagle. Then she gave him all of the ammo from one pocket that she made him put in the small, black waist thing they made the cashiers wear for some unknown reason. They weren't waiters. But for once it was coming in handy. Then she went and put more in her own carrier. Cocking the safety on the Desert Eagle, she put it between the small of her back and her pants. Once she was sure, they had everything they needed; she did another sweep of the area.

"Okay, we need to get going –"

**A/N: Okay, people come on please let me know how I'm doing either good or bad. No one gets better if they don't know. I'm usually not very good a fanfics which is why I barely write them so please let me know how I'm doing. Thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Uh… Casey?" Adam questioned as he turned to face the doorway. Casey looked to where he was all but pointing. Across the street was a medium sized group of zombies approaching the building. Racking her brain she tried to remember if there was a back way out of the store. If they could bottle neck them she would feel a lot safer.

"Check for another exit." She ordered the male as she went to the front of the store and pulled out her new gun. She smiled at the feel of it in her hand. It was so like Leon's even though it couldn't hold near the amount his could. She had always wanted his, but he always told her no and gave her some lame excuse. No more of that.

Within seconds Adam was back his whole body shaking. "Nope. Not that I can find." Casey cursed under her breath at the news.

"I guess that means we're going out the front then." For once Adam seemed like he was going to be of help and he had the gun ready and the safety was actually off. Hopefully, he could shoot the small caliber without going wild. Moving towards the door she unlocked it and then opened it carefully. It didn't appear like it would take a whole clip to get through the group and she could always get more from the store…

"Adam, go get the box of nine mil ammo off the counter top." She told him as she leveled the gun and started shooting for the heads. While she was used to moving targets she didn't always get as high as she wanted and cursed herself. She definitely wasn't her brother. She hated that fact. As much as she loved her step father and while he had no blood connection to Leon he was always comparing her to him.

As soon as she was done shooting all of the zombies Adam had returned with the box. She started loading up the clip when she heard a strange noise. Moving away from the shop, she checked her sides before heading towards the street. That was when she saw even more.

"Shit." She only had a few bullets in the clip down. Grapping a fresh one from her pocket she dumped the other inside and jerked her head to Adam. "Let's get the hell out of here." Turning on her heels she started running listening to the sounds of Adam's footsteps right behind of hers. Without a plan in mind all she could do was look for a fire escape to get off of the street.

Casey didn't bother turning around to find out how many of them there were. Knowing they could keep running away from them wasn't the issue. It was finding a good place to bunker down. They had to get to a safe place so she could call Leon again. Holding onto the gun in her hand tighter, index on the trigger, she stole a glance ahead of them. There were even a few of them ahead. She cursed their luck. No wonder she had never won anything in her life.

A whistle rang out through the air. Cutting her head quickly the twenty-three year old glanced over to the left. Her eyes widened, her hopes starting to soar. On top of one of the buildings was another person. They had a rifle in their hands and were starting to shot at some of the zombies closest to the duo.

"Come on!" The person yelled and Casey learned it was a female. Had the situation been any different she would have smiled to herself. Women seemed to know how to survive in this town while the men didn't. Nodding her head, Casey adjusted her course as she took off for the building taking out any of the zombies she could. "Garbage bin."

Seeing the small metal container, the young woman jumped onto it and pulled Adam up with her. It was a few feet from the building. They would have to jump it because they couldn't risk getting back down and pushing it over. Not to mention allow the zombies to climb up. It appeared as if it had been done purposefully.

"Throw the packs first and hurry." The mysterious girl ordered them.

Casey shrugged her back pack off and handed it to Adam as she started shooting the creatures that were approaching the container. She heard Adam throw the packs to the other girl.

"Go first, Adam." She didn't wait to see if he did anything as she concentrated on them not dying any time soon. She felt the garbage bin shift under the male throwing himself at the wall behind her. Oh yeah she was going to have to jump further than him now.

"Come on." Adam muttered to Casey. She put the gun back in the holster as she turned and ran the short distance and threw herself at the wall. She caught it and started to drag herself up when she felt something grab her leg.

Kicking out with her other hiking boot, she slammed it down enough for the pressure to release and with the help of the other two people she pulled herself onto the roof.

"That was close." She muttered under her breath. "Thank gawd for hiking boots." Though she knew combats would have been a whole lot better, she didn't like all of the blisters she got from them. "Will they be able to get up here with that?"

"Maybe." The other girl replied. "I moved it away when I came here. I'm Samantha by the way. Sammy Kendal."

"Casey Kennedy and that's Adam." Casey replied as she turned to fully look at the other girl. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a hunter green t-shirt and a pair of name brand sneakers. Okay so the girl only cared about her feet. Now is probably the only time when it mattered. She had medium length black hair and bright blue eyes. Brighter than Casey's anyway and if the older female didn't know any better she was also slightly taller. She frowned.

"Nice to meet you. That's a sweet gun you have by the way. What is it? A Smith and Wesson?"

"Yeah. A Sigma, the nine mil not forty."

"Figured from the shots." Okay so she knew about guns. That gave her an advantage and at least she would be of better use to her than Adam. "So you guys aren't bit?"

"Nope. At least he had better not be." Both of the girls turned to face Adam who was looking back at both of them like they were insane. The city was under attack from the virus and he thought they were crazy. Yeah, right.

"I'm not." He muttered.

_Of course not. You would have screamed out had you been bitten. I don't want to put a bullet in your head boy. So don't go and be stupid on me any time soon. Thanks. _

"So uh, Sammy?" She waited for the nod from the other girl before going on. "How did you end up here?"

"Oh, my dad owns the pawn shop. So I came here. I'll show you why. Come on." She waved them over and opened up the roof door and started down the stairs. Casey glanced around before making Adam go first and then followed the two of them down.

They were in a small office that looked like it had been ransacked recently. Sammy turned a light shade of red and ducked her head. Well that explained it. The desk was small and there were a lot of filing cabinets, but on the walls were rows upon rows of guns in gun racks.

"This place only has two ways out. The front door which is a roll down. Its solid metal so I don't think they're getting through any time soon, but I still blocked it just to be safe."

"Windows?"

"Nope. Father is paranoid and the windows are fake. There are lights beside of them to make them look real. The only other way out is through the roof."

"So we're trapped here?" Adam's question cut through, his voice higher than normal. Being trapped definitely wasn't a good thing, but they seemed safe for the time being. Which meant she could call Leon and let him know where she was at.

"No. We could shot our way off the roof once we have another near by destination in mind."

Casey nodded her head at the words. "I need to call my brother."

"You won't get any signal in here. You'll have to head back up to the roof."

"Thanks." The trio headed back up to the roof. They left the stairs open just in case they needed to get to them quickly. The call allowed them to also check on the progress of the zombies if they were having any luck getting up onto the roof. So far everything looked good.

Taking the flip phone out of her pocket, the woman hit the send button and it started to call the first number at the top of the list.


	6. Chapter 6

_Outside Williamsburg..._

Leon's phone started ringing and it pulled the man from his thoughts. He unhooked the phone and pushed the button. He saw who it was briefly and almost nodded to himself. At least she was checking in.

"Yeah."

"Leon, its Casey. We're at a safe place."

"Not sure how long though." Another voice cut in. It was a female and one he didn't know.

"Who's with you?" He asked.

"Her name is Samantha Kendal. We're at her father's pawn shop, but we kind of have an issue."

"What kind of issue?" His voice was flat, but he could image all of the problems they were running into inside of the city.

"The place is surrounded by zombies for one." Casey stated back after only a slight pause.

"How many?"

"Not a whole lot. Not like a massive collection, but I don't know how long that would take. Or even for them to find a way onto the roof. If they do we're trapped in the pawn shop with no way out."

The situation wasn't the best, but it could have been a lot worse.

"How are you on ammo?"

"Just stocked up and it seems that Sammy has more here too."

"Can you shoot your way out to another place?"

"Maybe…" Casey trailed off as if she was pondering whether or not they actually could.

"We could, but we'd be really low on ammo. I've got some here to cover replacements and if we had to we could go back to that ammo store you two came from if need be." The Sammy girl stated.

"Do what you can. We'll work on getting there to you. If you can get out do so. If not stay put. They sent out a fire team against my orders to try and find you. If you see them get to them or vise versa."

"All right. And Leon. See you soon." Six years was a long time to go without seeing someone. She had called over and over and he had never once answered any of her calls. She felt slighted, but at least he was here now.

The call was disconnected and Leon stared down at the phone. "Yeah." He muttered under his breath even though he knew his sister couldn't hear him anymore. He pulled the phone away from his ear still holding it in his hand.

"It sounds like she's safe for now." Angela's voice was muted as she tried to pay her respects to the man in front of her. All she got was a nod. "I'll take that as a hint to be leaving."

"No, we need to get moving. If this was all aimed at getting back at me through my sister then there is something in there that is going to be gunning for her. We've got to get moving."

"I'll get the others ready." The S.R.T. member told her temporary leader before she turned and left him alone.

Leon pulled up his voice mail on the phone.

"Press one to listen to your saved messages." There was a small click as Leon pressed a button on the screen. "First saved message:

_Hey, Leon. It's me, Casey. I know you missed my birthday again this year. I don't hold it against you. I know you're busy fighting the virus and everything. But would it kill you to pick up the phone once in a while? Anyway, happy birthday, big brother. Stop by sometime. If I'm not at home I'm at school. Call and I'll give you the address. I miss you. Love you. See you, bro. _

Next saved message-"

Leon hit the end button on his phone before the messages continued and put the phone away. He shook his head as he went about and got his weapons together. If it was even worse than Raccoon City there was no way they were going to have enough ammo. Casey's predicament was already showing that.

Angela managed a weak smile as she finally started away from the tent. _He really does care about her whether or not he admits it. No one saves messages on their phones like that. Though… I still have Curtis' last call to me too. I understand._ She thought to herself as she headed over to where she knew the other three men were going to be waiting to go into Williamsburg.

"Its time." She stated when she walked in. The other three men stole glances at her before readying their equipment.

"He'd better not be leading us into a death trap over one little girl."

"And after they already sent in a fire team. How many people have to die for this kid? Wasn't the city enough?"

Angela wheeled around on the men. "Listen here. Leon had no idea this would happen or that they would target the city his sister lived in. Be lucky they didn't decide to hit a city with a population of a million or more. And it doesn't matter who she is. We're going in to get as many survivors as we can and then get the hell out." She snapped at them. Men really could be insensitive jerks who thought only of themselves.

"What do you think got into her?" They asked each other as they followed behind of Angela to where Leon was waiting on them.

"So how are we getting into the city?"

"You'll see." Came Leon's reply.

_Inside Williamsburg…_

"So what's the plan now?" Adam asked nervously. The last plan Leon had given them nearly got them caught by a group of zombies and put them in the situation they were in now. He didn't like anything that came from him.

"He wants us to take out the zombies if possible and get to a better position." Casey turned and looked at Samantha. "So what kind of ammo do we have?"

"Well you're packing a nine mil and the shot gun is pretty useless… I have one too. The same one actually that's pretty cool. Uh I have a rifle which is great except for the tiny fact that it only holds four plus one." Casey groaned at that, but she understood. Most rifles didn't hold a whole lot of ammo. "I have a few Winchester bolt actions that hold five plus one if you want. I say we pick off the far ones with the rifles first."

"Are you better with a rifle or a pistol?" Casey asked her as she watched all of the zombies around them in their attempts to get up onto the roof. Some of them were getting smart which meant it wasn't going to take much longer.

"A rifle."

"All right. You take them out with the rifle. I'll take the ones close up with the pistols. Adam, you're going to load. Can you do that?"

"Sure." Adam responded.

"Then let's go get one of the bolt actions and get working. We'll have to reload all of the weapons…" She trailed off knowing there was some type of flaw in her plan.

"How about we get you guys some better packs to carry whatever you have first, but we need to hurry."

"Can we eat?"

"Fine." The three of them headed back down into the pawn shop locking the roof door behind them. Opening three of the cans from one of the packs they devoured down the food as quickly as they could knowing they didn't have a lot of time.

Then they loaded as much ammo as they could into the packs after transferring the cans to something that could hold the weight better. Finally they returned to the roof and set everything up near the center.

Casey took the corner closest to the dumpster while Adam stayed with Samantha. She knew the other girl was going to need a helper more than she was. She had a lot of magazines in her leg pouches and she figured if she had to she could call Adam over to load a few for her. She really hoped that she wouldn't run out.

Without waiting for the other the two girls started firing. It was easy to see the two of them knew what they were doing unlike Adam who couldn't shoot a gun literally to save his life.

By the time one clip was empty there were a dozen bodies lying on the ground. In this state they could almost pass as humans. But Casey knew better. Her step father taught her the dirty truth of the situation. It didn't help that Leon told him everything. The stories of Raccoon City used to be her nightmares from horror bedtime stories. Samantha on the other hand was an anomy. How did she know about the creatures? It was a question to think about later.

For now she reloaded and started on the next round. Most of the area in front of the dumpster was starting to thin out which meant maybe they actually had a chance to get out of pawn shop and to another location. Moving around the small roof she started taking out as many of the zombies as she could. Finally finished and a few clips down she stopped and headed back to the center of the roof where the ammo was. Sammy and Adam joined her and the three of them started loading up.

Casey filled up her used clips and put the extra ammo in her pack. Sammy did the same thing for her own hand guns. The older girl couldn't help but whistle at the gun. It was beautiful and it looked to be in great condition. The pistols were two Colt 1911 Defenders and if she was correct they were the .45 ACP stainless. She nodded her head at the guns as they went to work.

Finally finishing up the group headed over to where the garbage bin was at. At least none of the zombies had gotten back up. They were surrounding it which meant it was a scary thought to be in the middle of them and if they did rise again. The thought sent a shiver up the twenty-three year old's spine.

"Can we make it to the South exit?" Casey asked.

"No. I checked before you guys got here. I left the binoculars down in the shop or I'd show up. But they have the place completely blocked off. There are tons of people trying to get out of the city. It looks like they're testing them before they can get out. Behind them are soldiers and a lot of them. Buses are parked in front and they are firing at any of the zombies that come around or under. I imagine it's the same at all of the exits." Sammy replied as they stood there looking out to where the lights could just be made out where the exit was. So close.

**A/N: Sorry it took a bit longer than I thought it would. Moved everything yesterday and unpacking was a pain, but here we are now.**


End file.
